The Flash (Barry Allen)
Bartholomew Henry Allen, more commonly known as The Flash, is a superhero from DC Comics. He is commonly famed as being the "fastest man alive," and is a core member of the Justice League. Background Powers & Abilities *'Speed Force:' Barry generates a force that flows throughout the multiverse everywhere he goes. By tapping into this force, he can pull off a wide variety of abilities. **'Godly Speed:' As suggested in the name, the Flash is ridiculously faster than any normal man. Barry can easily push to speeds that surpass light and can even keep up with the godlike Superman in battle. ***'Time Travel:' By running quickly enough, Barry can break the "time barrier" and travel through time with ease. However, the side effects of traveling through time are drastic, and the Flash is reluctant to use the power. ***'Limited Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at the right frequency, the Flash can phase through solid objects and attacks. He has also used this for other purposes, like running on clouds. **'Enhanced Reactions:' When tapping into the Speed Force, the Flash's passage of time slows down drastically. Because time is slowed down for him so much, his reactions speeds increase immensely, to the point where he can perceive events in less than an attosecond. **'Enhanced Physique:' Aside from speed, Barry's strength and durability are enhanced beyond normal human limits as well. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Using the speed force, the Flash can recover from injuries much faster than a normal human. **'Electricity Generation:' Barry can generate electricity from his body to throw at enemies as a lightning projectile. **'Inter-Dimensional Travel:' Whenever he is facing a particularly powerful or dangerous foe, Barry can transport himself and his opponent into the Speed Force itself. There, the Flash gains a home-field advantage where he can quickly overpower most foes. **'Kinetic Energy Stealing' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Genius Intellect: '''Due to his experience as a forensic scientist, Barry is highly knowledgable of various fields of science. He is also capable of quickly mastering a subject for a temporary amount of time, using his enhanced speed to quickly research a subject to perform a complex task before forgetting all the knowledge he acquired a few hours later. Feats Strength Speed *Easily outruns light. *Can clear entire population of Tokyo in 30 seconds. *Can react within a femtosecond. *Can run on clouds. *Rebooted the entire DC universe by running too fast. *Beat Superman in a race. Durability * Survived getting stabbed through the leg by Reverse Flash and still was able to get up and run fast enough to time travel. Skill * Repaired part of Central City while talking to his therapist. * Can use a Green Lantern ring. Weaknesses * '''Speed Force Sharing:' It's possible that others might disrupt Flash's connection to the Speed Force, making him lose his abilities. * Roller Coasters: Barry is afraid of roller coasters Fun Facts *Despite being frequently associated with the move, Barry has actually never used the signature Infinite Mass Punch. Though he should be capable of doing so, the only 2 people to actually use the technique are his former sidekick and Superman. *Barry has his own museum Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Humans Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists